Born to Be
by makenna.renee
Summary: Draco Malfoy on his life, his future, and what he really thinks of the Golden Trio.


A young man with white-blonde hair and metallic eyes sat on his bed in an empty dormitory deep in thought.

This man was me; Draco Lucius Malfoy, seventeen and resident bad ass of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend which is why I am alone. I savored theses days on which I could really myself and not put on some stupid act. I don't want to be a bad ass I really don't. I do it because of my father, and not to please him either. I do it out of fear. And don't say that Draco Malfoy doesn't get scared – even though I have said this many times – because I do.

I am afraid that he will hit me, like he did when I was younger and rebelled against him. He thought that he had knocked some sense into me but really he had instilled me with fear; a fear for him and a fear for evil. The day I met Albus Dumbledore was the day that I vowed to myself that one day I will over power my father and teach him that good always prevails over evil.

On the outside, I scorn Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived; on the inside I praise him with all my heart. This man has the courage to go up against his enemies even if it cost's him his life. He is not doing this to avenge his parents' death but for the good of all mankind, so that we all might one day live without the fear of facing Death Eaters around every corner.

And that friend of his Ron Weasley, he leaves me in awe. He's so loyal to Harry even while they are fighting. I don't think that his family is blood traitors. They are just good people who don't let anything get in the way of their beliefs or loyalty to Dumbledore. Ron may not be a genius but he is pure in heart and that is all that matters.

The one who is a genius is their other best friend Hermione Granger. Muggle-born she may be but there is not smarter witch at Hogwarts. It seems that a lot of great witches and wizards come from non-magic backgrounds. Hermione for example; also Harry's mother Lily was a muggle-born. Even Harry himself was raised as a muggle. My outward feelings for Hermione are those of disgust "Mud-blood, know-it-all," but my actually feelings for this particular witch are respect and wonder. It remains a mystery to me how one can withstand evil forces in a world she was not raised in.

How do some people in our world – my family included – perceive the idea that because they are purebloods that they are better and more powerful than those who are not? Hermione and Lily are people who illustrate (or illustrated in Lily's case) the falseness of this accusation. Dumbledore, Snape and even the Dark Lord himself; these are all people who do not have pure roots.

With my father in Azkaban and my mother's health failing, I have decided not to return to my home – if you could even call it that. It is time for me to take charge of my life and for me not be some miniature of my father.

There are two professions to which I would greatly like to become. The first being an Auror for the Ministry of Magic; the second being Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts. Either will be good for me because one way or the other, I would be helping someone. Saving someone from dark wizards or teaching young people how to defend themselves against this magic are two of the noblest careers in my world.

Perhaps with my new found determination to disobey my father, former enemies – including Harry, Ron and Hermione, the trio whose lives I unwillingly made so miserable – will be able to see me for my true nature. I am in many ways like the monster created by Victor Frankenstein. I am hated by many; my own parents (my creators) loathed me just as the whole human race including Victor Frankenstein abhorred (if I put it like Mary Shelly) the "monster" which he had created. Though things didn't turn out well for Victor and his beast, maybe they will go better for me.

On all the random Hogsmeade days and sleepless nights, I have come to one final conclusion: I am the one who is going to break the cycle of dark wizards and pureblood in my line.

My father was born to be Lucius Malfoy.

I was born not to be Lucius Malfoy;

I was born to be me: Draco.


End file.
